


Cumpleaños de Derek

by WriterNonsense



Series: 30 days challenge [8]
Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>27. En uno de sus cumpleaños</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumpleaños de Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Post S2

A pesar de que Derek ha intentado de todas las maneras posibles que Karen no se enterara de la fecha, ha acabado descubriendo que es su cumpleaños, de modo que esa noche, cuando vuelve al apartamento, Karen le está esperando, totalmente a oscuras si no fuera por las velas que ha repartido por todas partes, que iluminan el camino hacia el comedor.  
Allí, frente a los sofás, Karen ha preparado un picnic en el suelo, con comida china, un par de copas, y el vino preferido de Derek. Éste sonríe cuando lo ve, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
\- Te dije que...  
\- Oh, cállate y siéntate, todo el mundo celebra sus cumpleaños. Tu regalo es el postre.  
Alza las cejas, poniéndose cómodo sobre uno de los cojines del suelo, sirviéndoles vino a ambos.  
\- No me gustan los dulces.  
\- ¿Quién ha dicho que haya tarta? He preparado algo distinto. Arriba.  
Le sonríe, insinuante, y Derek le devuelve el gesto, anticipando lo que falta por llegar. De momento, empiezan a comer, no es la cena más sofisticada del mundo pero considerando que recuerda haberle comentado a Karen que suele celebrar sus cumpleaños emborrachándose y con comida china, cree que es una manera más que perfecta de mejorar las versiones anteriores.  
Están a punto de acabar la segunda botella de vino cuando llaman a la puerta. Karen le mira, sorprendida.  
\- ¿Esperas a alguien?  
Derek sacude la cabeza, levantándose, yendo a la entrada aún con la botella en la mano.  
\- Vaya, veo que has empezado sin mí. ¡Felicidades! - Ivy le sonríe, mostrándole la botella de champán que lleva, entrando en el apartamento a pesar de que Derek no se aparta de la puerta.  
\- Sé que odias celebrarlos, pero como ibas a emborracharte de todas maneras, pensé que sería más divertido estar acompañado.  
Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de las velas, y las luces apagadas. Derek y Karen llevan lo suyo en secreto, está harto de que todos le juzguen por con quién se acuesta o se deja de acostar, de modo que Ivy asume algo totalmente opuesto. Que Derek la estaba esperando para volver a intentarlo.  
\- Derek...  
Se acerca a él con intención de besarle, ella misma lleva también unas cuantas copas encima, pero antes de lograrlo, Derek sale de su estupor, apartádola.  
\- No, Ivy. Tengo compañía.  
\- Oh.  
Intenta ver por encima de su hombro, pero no distingue a nadie. Aunque no tiene que seguir demasiado con la duda, porque les llega la voz de Karen, alta y clara.  
\- Derek, ¿quién es? ¡Se te va a enfriar el regalo!  
No puede evitarlo, ríe, divertido, aunque intenta disculparse con Ivy, que le mira como si alguien hubiera muerto.  
\- ¡Ya voy, ves desenvolviéndolo tú!  
Ivy frunce el ceño, dando un paso atrás.  
\- Debería irme. Siento la interrupción, no sabía que vosotros...  
Derek se encoge de hombros, ya con la mente en otra parte.  
\- Nos vemos.  
Ivy se tapa la boca en el ascensor, aguantándose las ganas de gritar, y de llorar, sintiéndose como una idiota. Preguntándose si lo de Derek y Karen va en serio, y cuánto llevan, sabe que se está torturando en balde, pero no puede evitarlo.  
Sabe que los tres van a recordar este cumpleaños, pero cada uno por motivos totalmente distintos.


End file.
